


A Continued Embracement

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clawdeen/Raythe moments too but honestly its just nice to finally, F/M, Harriet is the best mom though like her callin Clawdeen 'sweet pup', I loved it so much!!, I wanted more Dracula/Harriet moments and would've appreciated more, I wasn't as appreciative of the old 3D before the reboot and lol, I'm just really enjoying the MH reboot like lol I remember seein, It was nice to see more of Raythe's personality like he's such a precious dork, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lol I'm already ready for the next movie though like, Mattel needs to drop some teasers, Mattel's fixed it now, So Electrified was real fuckin cute!!, The only downside about the reboot is the shitty ass animation, and I'll never get tired of him stumbling over his words when he's around Clawdeen, because that was quite an issue in the preboot and I'm glad, change in animation style meanwhile I was praisin The Most High, cuz the new animation was so lovely, everyone cryin about it bein rebooted and throwin fits about the, for the 2D adpation like its so damn stiff and just looks real awkward, frankly kinda hated it but now I actually really like the old 3D style, see a black coded character like Clawdeen be shown as desirable and attractive, was one of the best things about the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He had really missed her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao @ Moanica in Electrified though! Like she was so much more of a threat and more malicious in WTMH. Someone said she's what Doofenshmirtz is to Perry which had me laughin so hard cuz that's the perfect way to describe her role in Electrified!! Like she had me screamin when started talkin about tying the normies' shoelaces together and replacing their sugar with salt like lmao Moanica I can't believe that's the extent of your 'villainy'. Lol nah but Moanica's honestly precious and her relationship with the Zomboys is real cute. The girls honestly have nothin to worry about when it comes to that girl though like she and the Zomboys are literally harmless. Cleo was great in the movie, too. I'm pretty sure the movie was highlighting her talent for interior designing, which I absolutely loved. Oh and sweet lil Twyla! How I love her!:') Ugh the movie was just so great!! The lil band side plot was real cute and funny. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it!:)

He’d been at the club for an hour when she arrived, looking irresistible in that skintight dress. Canary would never wear something so sexy or step foot in a club so it was easy to deduce that she was here doing spy work. His eyes glazed over, imagining ways in which he could take her dress off.

           

Damn, he wouldn’t have met up with her if he’d known she’d try doing something stupid. Was she trying to piss Illumi off!? Lucky for him her reflexes weren’t as honed as his so it was easy to pin her against the wall while discreetly taking away her phone. He kept her phone out of her reach, trying to mask his guilt with nonchalance when she threw him abandoning Alluka in his face again. He more than deserved it, though. After all, like any reasonable person, Canary was angry.

           

Killua was given the answer to a question he’d asked himself when he kissed Canary. Her lips were indeed just as sweet and soft as they’d been six years ago.

           

They stepped inside Canary’s hotel room, drenched to the bone from the downpour raging outside. Killua looked Canary over with hungry eyes. Her dress was practically a second layer of skin now, curves more accentuated than ever.

           

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that dress more often,” Killua smirked.

           

“Oh?” Canary said, back to Killua. She ran a hand through her damp hair. “Well, since you like it so much, why don’t you come over here and take it off?”

           

The first thing Killua noticed when he opened his eyes was the beautiful woman in his arms. He sighed, pecking the top of her head. He burrowed his nose into her curls, enjoying the smell of her hair. Last night had been pretty amazing.

           

“A thong, huh?” Killua had said, smirking against her lips, fingertips tracing the outline of the garment.

           

Canary slit her eyes in annoyance. “Shut up.”

           

The humor abruptly left Killua’s eyes, blue orbs softening as he stared up at the woman. “For the record, I meant it when I said I missed you.”

           

“I said shut up!”

           

She roughly crashed her lips back down on his. Killua sighed internally. He hadn’t missed the brief flash of hurt in her eyes.

           

Canary shifted, Killua pulling her closer. He wanted to meld bodies with her for one more night, to part her thighs and enter her, to bask in the warmth of her thighs as he lapped at her clit. He could still feel her hands in his hair and her nails raking down his back, could still hear her rapid breathing after she’d orgasmed. She had looked so mesmerizing covered in sweat, the moist beads looking like tiny diamonds against her dark skin.

           

It didn’t take him long to get dressed. Killua crouched down at Canary’s bedside before reaching out to cup her cheek, hesitance and regret in his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

           

“I’m sorry, Canary.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
